


Asphyxiation

by ValiessDrachen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: creepy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiessDrachen/pseuds/ValiessDrachen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like someone snapped your neck.</p><p>--<br/>Aye you fell down but there's no one in the underground anymore. Will there be a patrol? Will someone on the surface notice you're missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

It was like someone snapped your neck. 

 

Nothing, then everything, then a mute calm. That was the experience you had as you fell into the infamous pit on the top of mt. Ebbot. It quickly fell back into nothing as you finally hit the ground. 

* * *

Everything was distorted as you sat up, wilted yellow flowers underneath and around your exhausted body. Not thinking, you got to your feet, stumbling blindly around the room you were in. The silence was unbearable. You tried figuring out how you fell in the first place.

 

Everything had certainly seemed fine, you were with your older sister that day. Usually she wanted nothing to do with you, you were the scapegoat; blamed for everything. Your parents loved you, of course, but something had always seemed off with your sister, even when you were ‘getting along’.

 

You stood up for yourself last night.

 

“I don’t know what I did to piss you off, but honestly I can’t bring myself to care anymore. Everything I do is wrong to you anyway, right? If you want things to be-”  You used air quotations. “‘Done right’ then do it yourself. I’m going to bed.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Well, it explains why she had apologized this morning. The words even felt alien as they spilled from her lips. 

 

“I wanted to spend more time with you.” She said.

 

“I want to make things right between us.” She said.

 

It had always been about her, you realized, feeling numb. She did make it right in a way. For herself.

 

Padding softly to the end of the hallway you found a door and pushed gently.

 

* It crumbled a bit under your hands.

 

The door itself was still standing, but there was now (with a few solid kicks) a hole big enough for you to get through, and on you wandered.   
  
The walls were a beautiful faded purple. You had always loved old things, but the leaves scattered on the ground had obviously remained stagnant due to no air flow, and the perhaps once red fetid stipules were nothing but a dull gray. In the main mass between two staircases, there was a perfect circle cleared near the back of it, like something was supposed to be there.  A swelling stirred in your chest, but you did your best to ignore it.

 

The steps proved to be a challenge, ending in you leaping to take two steps at a time while running as they fell apart under your feet. Fear drove into your heart like a rusty, dull needle. 

_ What if you never find your way out? _

_What if this is all you have left?_

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, sorry! Updates will be regular if not daily? idk. I hope you like it so far?


End file.
